Increasingly, cameras are being used to assist surgeons during surgical procedures. For example, laparoscopy is a type of surgery, in which a surgeon makes a small incision near the abdomen of a patient and inserts one or more surgical tools, such as a laparoscope (i.e., a long fiber optic cable connected to a small camera). The laparoscope enables the surgeon to view the affected area in the patient's abdomen. Occasionally, however, the surgical tools can cause injury to the patient due to erroneous handling. Accordingly, there is a need to improve the safety and reliability of the use of surgical tools during surgical procedures.